D Gray Man is from Hellsing
by kat DMC3
Summary: Автор: Alu Fraulein и Kat DMC3 Название: D. Gray Man is from Hellsing Жанр: жестокий стеб над всеми и вся… есть надежда, что смешно…полное АУ! Персонажи:большинство персонажей D.Gray-man и Hellsiung перечислять сил нет, ибо их много.
1. Пролог: Кошмар Алукарда

**Пролог : Кошмар Алукарда**

- Я решила оставить свой пост во главе организации протестантских рыцарей веры, Хеллсинг. Я ухожу на покой. Но организация, как вы все понимаете, не может оставаться без главы, поэтому я передаю её Ал…

- Неужели мне?! о_О – Алукард недоуменно посмотрел на Интегру

- …Аллену Волкеру, моему единственному и любимому сыну!

- Фух… _' – высший вампир облегченно вздохнул.

- Тебе уже 16 лет, Аллен! Ты умный, порядочный мальчик. Я верю, ты справишься.

- Конечно, ма, - светловолосый подросток, стоявший перед леди Хеллсинг, смущенно улыбался.

- И, конечно же, вместе со всей организацией, я передаю тебе право… быть хозяином Алукарда!

- ЧТО?! – вампир вскочил с места, - НЕТ! ТОЛЬКО НЕ АЛЛЕН! _

Хлобысь! Носферату с размаху ударился об крышку гроба. Крышка отскочила, гроб открылся… Алукард сидел в гробу посреди подвала. Вокруг была привычная темнота… и абсолютная тишина…

- Ох, черт… - вампир уронил голову на ладони, сжимая пальцы, - Это был всего лишь сон… кошмарный сон…

- Тук-тук! Алукард? – дверь в подвал резко открылась, в проеме появилась Интегра, - У меня есть для тебя новости, - начала она, подходя к гробу, - я устала и поэтому ухожу…

- НЕТ! – Алу в ужасе заломил руки.

- …в отпуск… Что ты такой нервный?

- Хвала богам! – вампир радостно плюхнулся в гроб, уткнувшись лицом в подбивку.

- Не неси ересь! У нас всего один Господь Бог! – возмутилась железная леди, - Кстати, пока мы с Рико поедем отдыхать, организацией будет управлять Аллен, он как раз из Темного Ордена приезжает.… И ещё, я подумала и приняла окончательное решение…

Алукард затаил дыхание, ожидая ужасного… и оно свершилось.

- Теперь Аллен – твой хозяин! – торжественно объявила Инта.

- НЕЕЕТ! – Алик схватил хозяйку за ногу, - я не хочу, чтобы это исчадье ада было моим господином! Лучше верните Артура! _'

- Не спорь со мной, я тебе мастер или где?! И как ты смеешь называть моего милого и доброго сыночка исчадием ада?! На себя посмотри! – Тегра быстро отошла от гроба, предварительно отняв у Алу свою ногу, - Я пошла собирать вещи. Аллен приезжает завтра, приготовься встретить его как подобает… И ещё кое что – тебе нужно принять девичий облик, согласно обычаю, Введенному моим покойным папенькой… и вообще, вряд ли Аллену понравится двухметровый брутальный мужик. – С этим глава организации и покинула несчастного вампира, который со всей горечью осознал, что наступила чёрная полоса в его нежизни…

- Двухметровый брутальный мужик, - передразнил хозяйку носферату, - Подумаешь! _

Очень натуралистично представляя себе, чем ему светят ближайшие дни, а потом и годы, Алукард завалился в гроб, намереваясь снова немного поспать, в надежде забыть хоть на время о предстоящем кошмаре…


	2. Глава 1 Немного об Аллене Волкере

**Часть первая.**

**Трилогия. «Тяжелое детство или с чего все началось.»**

**Глава 1. Немного об Аллене Волкере.**

16 лет назад в поместье Хеллсинг родился мальчик, которого назвали Алленом. Его родители долго спорили, под какой фамилией его записать, Максвелл или Хеллсинг. Они так и не пришли к компромиссу, так как природная упрямость обоих не позволила ни одному из них уступить. Поэтому фамилия мальчика была придумана совместными усилиями членов организаций Искариот и Хеллсинг. Его записали Алленом Волкером.

Родители любили Аллена… Нет, они очень любили Аллена… Нет, даже не так, они слишком сильно его любили… И вскоре у несчастного ребенка началась аллергия на родительскую любовь.

Один из прекрасных дней детства юного Волкера:

- Не спорь со мной, наш сын протестант!

- Нет, он католик!

- Протестант!

- Католик!

- А я говорю, протестант!

- Католик!

Шестилетний Аллен сидел за столом, апатично помешивая…вернее, пытаясь помешать прилипающую к тарелке и к ложке манную кашу, сваренную самолично заботливой мамочкой (и дворецкий Волтер, и повар Мана были отстранены железной леди от этого задания). Уже полчаса он слушал дурацкий, как ему казалось, спор… Он ещё год назад, когда подобные разборки только начались, решил, что будет атеистом… но ещё пока никому об этом не сказал…

Из-за ежедневных подобных мероприятий Интегры и Энрико к восьми годам волосы у Аллена окончательно потеряли всякий цвет и стали абсолютно белыми.

- Аллен, сынок, иди к мамочке! Мамочка тебя пожалеет! – леди Хеллсинг распахивала перед мальчиком, вытирающим слезы с покрасневших щек, объятия и тут же, как будто пытаясь оправдаться перед остальными, оборачивалась и громко и уверенно говорила, - Я – девственница!

Итак, наш Аллен был сыном «девственницы» и епископа, которому «вообще чужды плотские отношения». Надо сказать, он по этому поводу сильно комплексовал и регулярно бился головой об стену. Так, многолетними трудами, мальчик набил себе на лбу… нет, не синяк, и даже не шишку, а пентаграмму. Обо что именно бился Аллен, что у него на всю жизнь остался такой необычный след на лице, до сих пор остается загадкой.

Когда Аллену исполнилось 10 лет, он сбежал из дома с поваром Маной, который, кроме мальчика, прихватил с собой ещё и все семейное серебро с кухни. Волкер очень любил Ману, потому что тот часто баловал мальчика и каждый день пёк ему вкусные булочки. Это было хорошим оправданием для Аллена в том, что он так скоро покинул родительский дом, ведь у него был просто зверский аппетит. Такая необычная любовь к еде была связана с тем, что Волкер обладал невинностью паразитического типа, иначе говоря, чистой силой. Максвелл с Интегрой очень гордились своим сыной, тем, что он избран Богом и тоже сможет встать на защиту христианской церкви. Но Аллен сбежал от них. И несмотря на то, что они лет до восьми забывали, кто он у них, сын или дочка, несмотря на то, что они так достали его своими спорами о его религиозной принадлежности, несмотря на то, что они кормили его переваренной манной кашей, они все равно очень любили его и очень расстроились, узнав, что он бросил своих родных маму с папой и убежал с каким-то подозрительным поваром, который постоянно жаловался на регулярную невыплату зарплаты, а теперь ещё и стырил все серебро.

К тому моменту, когда Аллену исполнилось 12, он попал под так называемое «теплое крылышко» маршала Мариана Кросса, так как Мана, к превеликому сожалению мальчика, спился и попал в вытрезвитель. Каждый день жизни с Маршаллом был для Волкера превеликим счастьем… ну, это в переносном смысле… После того, как Кросс двинул пятнадцатилетнему Аллену молотком по голове и сбежал от своего «тупого ученика», а за одно и от уголовной ответственности за жестокое обращение с несовершеннолетними детьми, Аллен, придя в сознание, отправился искать Темный Орден, о котором ему прежде говорил маршал. Там он позднее стал экзорцистом, используя свою левую руку в качестве оружия против акума. Но на этом мы оставим нашего героя до момента его появления в основном действии и перейдем к истории ещё об одном обожаемом нами герое, который тоже стал экзорцистом, а именно Канде Юу. *Здесь авторши злорадно сверкают глазами, т. к. это будет полное ООС x3*


	3. Глава 2 Немного о Канде Юу или просто З

**Глава 2. Немного о Канде Юу или просто Зюзенька.**

18 лет назад поместье Хеллсинг огласил вопль Алукарда:

- Мать твою!!! Ну почему опять мальчик?!

Мальчика назвали Кандой. Один из вариантов происхождения его имени состоит в том, что дитятко сразу же после рождения было слегка контужено из-за собственной маман… «кандужено», как говорил простуженный Алукард. Но первое имя было дано ему не мамой и даже не папой… а гробом. Да-да, тем самым, рукастым. Так вот, гробик назвал его Юу. Происхождение этого имени остается загадкой (в этой истории вообще полно загадок), известно только, что оно так и осталось первым именем Канды и, надо сказать, он его сильно не любил.

В отличие от Аллена, Канда рос в более спокойной обстановке (подчеркиваем – более…). У него было два старших брата, которых звали Люк и Ян, и сестра Люси.

Люси была самой старшей. В 18 она уехала учиться в Оксфорд и в течение многих лет не жила дома и лишь иногда, по праздникам, заезжала навестить родителей, братьев и, конечно, нашу прекрасную и неповторимую леди Хеллсинг, поэтому Юу не очень хорошо помнил её лицо.

Старшим из братьев был Люк. Его имя было сделано из слова «глюк» путем вычеркивания первой буквы. Люк, собственно, и был одним большим ходячим генетическим глюком: зеленоглазый блондин, и это при том, что оба родителя брюнеты, а зеленые глаза если только у Алукарда в детстве были. Надо сказать, удивлению предков не было конца – Волтер, например, долго ждал, когда же у него вырастут рога…. Но, увы, не дождался. Несмотря на цвет своих волос, Люк вырос интеллигентным, импозантным и, в принципе, умным молодым человеком.

Второй брат Канды, Ян, был совсем не похож на Люка. Это курящее, пьющее, матерящееся создание в своей вечной бандане и спортивном костюме больше всего напоминало гопника. Но, как ни странно, он был на редкость способным и умным, окончил школу с золотой медалью и к двадцати годам получил три высших образования о_О. За это ему прощали все, даже проколотую губу, по шесть дырок в каждом ухе, две в носу и пирсинг под левым глазом о_О.

Канда же обладал азиатской внешностью, из-за чего многие считали, что он полуяпонец (но мы то с вами знаем, что это не так ^-^). Дааа, родаки у него были креативные не только по части имен _… но это так, к слову. Братья и сестра в детстве называли Канду Зюзенькой. Это милое прозвище нравилось ему больше, чем имя Юу, а кроме того, оно жутко подходило этому милому детёнку, испуганно зыркающему на все незнакомое и подозрительное из-под густой чёрной чёлки. А ещё Юу любил рисовать. В три года он уже создал фоторобот того, кого он будет называть «мойаши» (бобовый стручок).

 Как видите, Аллен Волкер просто идеально подходит под этот портрет.

Когда Канде было 10 лет, он гулял в гордом одиночестве недалеко от замка Хеллсингов. Там его и нашел добрый дядя, которого звали маршал Тидол. Обнаружив у мальчика связь с чистой силой или невинностью, Тидол тут же предложил ему стать экзорцистом и защищать мир от злобных страшных акума. Юу был нерешительным и даже немного трусливым, в меру своего возраста, но после того, как маршал в красках расписал ему его героическое будущее, он сразу согласился.

Наш Канда был умным мальчиком, и он знал, что обо всем нужно спрашивать родителей, поэтому в ту же ночь он пришел к ним с таким вопросом:

- Мам, пап, а можно я поеду с дядей Тидолом в Темный Орден? Я стану экзорцистом и спасу мир!

- Да ветер в задницу, сынок, - отмахнулся сонный Волтер и перевернулся на другой бок.

И вот теперь, получив благословение от бати, он был уверен, что имеет полное право уехать с дядей Тидолом. Так он и сделал. Действительно, умный мальчик, ничего не скажешь…

На следующий день в замке Хеллсингов раздался громкий крик Алукарда:

- Где Канда?!!!

И ответом ему… нет, ей, был раздавшийся тут же телефонный звонок. Как мы уже говорили, Юу был умным мальчиком и, конечно же, решил позвонить маме и сказать, что у него все хорошо.

- Алло! – Алу схватилась за телефонную трубку.

- Алло, мама? – пропищал из телефона детский голос, - Мама, у меня все хорошо!

- Канда, какого хрена ты уехал без моего ведома ночью непонятно куда?!

- Так папа же сказал «ветер в задницу, сынок», - невинно процитировал Волтера Юу.

- Волтер?!

- А чо я?! Он бы ещё в четыре часа ночи пришел! – оправдывался откуда-то из соседней комнаты дворецкий.

- И вообще, я не один, я с дядей Тидолом, а ещё у меня есть друзья – Мари и Дейся! – добавил Канда.

- А откуда я знаю, что этот Тидол не педофил и не маньяк?!

- Он не такой, он хороший! Он художник…

- Как будто художники не бывают педофилами и маньяками… _ - процедила дракулина.

- И ещё дядя Тидол сказал, что у меня есть невинность!

- Ещё бы у тебя её не было, тебе всего 10 лет!

- А ещё теперь у меня есть катана! – Канда пропустил слова Алу мимо ушей, - И я буду звать её Мугеном! х3

- Дурацкое слово _, - мрачно прокомментировала Алу, - Муген… ты бы её ещё Пургеном обозвал… а что, звучит героично _. И гравировка на лезвии «Трепещите враги, считайте, вы уже просрали»… и все это на латыни _

- Да хорош язвить, - Волтер вышел из соседней комнаты, - А у кого хватило фантазии назвать свои пистолеты Кассул и Шакал? При чем, хотя бы значение второго названия мне ясно, но с какой травы тебе пришло в голову первое?

- Не с травы, а с чая! С твоего, между прочим! Что ты туда подмешиваешь? У меня аллергия на твое приворотное зелье!

- А ещё дядя Тидол сказал, что невинность есть у Мугена! – снова пискнул Канда.

- Так в чем дело, пусть бы он его с собой и забрал.

- Нет, я с ним взаимосвязан… Так дядя Тидол сказал…

- Юу, ты пьян? – озадаченно спросил Алукард после небольшой паузы.

- Мама, не называй меня по первому имени!

- Не придирайся к словам, я спросил, ты что, пьян?

- Нет, мне же всего 10 лет – у меня сухой закон.

- о_О Что?

- Ааа, ну да, ты же не знаешь…

- Не хами матери, тебе всего 10 лет _.

- Ну, я просто посмотрел на вас с папой и решил, что никогда не буду пить…

- Неправда, я пью в умеренных количествах…

- И это говорит та, для которой три бутылки коньяка – снотворное на ночь, - съязвил Волтер.

- Послушайте, и это говорит тот, кто выпивает на спор с семилетним сыном хозяйки ящик водки в одно рыло, а потом ещё заливает это пивом _, - ответила Алу.

- Подумать только, и это говорят те, кто за одну ночь вдвоем выжрали весь алкоголь в замке, - высунулся из-за дверного косяка Максвелл, проходивший мимо, и, конечно же, получил по балде.

- Вот именно поэтому… - вздохнул Канда на том конце провода.

- Помолчи! – рявкнула дракулина.

- Не ори на ребенка, - процедил шинигами.

- И ты тоже молчи! Надо было, а?! Проиграть всю месячную зарплату, которую выплачивают, в прочем, раз в год, в покер какому-то малолетнему шулеру, Аллену!

- Ну я же не знал, что он такой профи! Я думал, ему семь лет и все такое… А он, между прочим, поставил пачку сигар леди Хеллсинг!

- Вот! Ты хоть иногда думаешь о чем нибудь кроме курева?!

- Алло-алло? Мам? Пап? Вы меня вообще слышите? – осведомился Юу.

На том конце провода была слышна ругань, иногда перемежающаяся непристойными выражениями на английском, румынском, немецком, японском и даже русском языках. Как мы помним, Канда был умным мальчиком и знал, что ему нельзя слушать такие нехорошие слова и поэтому положил трубку.

- Какого черта ты бросил трубку?! Я ещё не закончил! Канда! – проорал Алукард в телефон, услышав короткие гудки.

- Ну теперь все пойдет на лад, - мечтательно подумал Юу.

Наивный – он ещё не знал, что ждало его впереди…


	4. Глава 4 Близнецы

Глава 3. Близнецы

Семнадцать с половиной лет назад маршал Мариан Кросс возвращался в свой номер в гостинице. Он был в немного поддатом состоянии и не сразу заметил корзину, стоявшую около двери… сказать по правде – не заметил, пока не споткнулся и не растянулся на полу, ударившись головой об стоявшую при входе в номер тумбочку. От удара маршал немного протрезвел, стал прикидывать, что к чему и откинул серую ткань, которой была накрыта корзина. Внутри его ждал неприятный сюрприз, а вернее, сразу два: в корзине, свернувшись калачиком, мирно посапывали два детёнка с по-детски мягкими рыжими волосёнками. Кросс повел бровью и вытащил из корзины свернутую вчетверо записку. Развернув её, он сразу же прочитал жирную надпись: «Кто нашел, тот осёл». И ниже, менее напористым почерком: «Кросс, это твои дети! Я не могу больше с ними маяться!» и подпись «Александр Андерсен». Можно себе представить изумление на лице маршала…  
- Александр Андерсен?...Хм…Нет, такой девушки я не помню…

А в это время в Ватикане…  
- Святой отец Андерсен? – остановила священника в коридоре Хэйнкель.  
- Да, дитя моё?  
- Куда вы дели моих детей?  
- Хэйнкель, я сейчас всё объясню…  
- Где Пипер и Лави?!  
- Я вернул их отцу! – испуганно признался падре.  
- Как вы могли?! Вы же говорили, что любите детей!  
- Но Хэйнкель, это же дети пьяницы и распутника! У католической монахини не может быть таких отношений! Всё должно быть по закону Божьему!  
- Хватит! – Хэйнкель гневно одернула край плаща, - И после этого вы смогли отдать ему двух полугодовалых мальчонок?! Он же из на закуску съест! Или пропьет… в лучшем случае…  
- Но Хэйнкель, я же растил тебя с самого детства как дочь родную…  
- Никаких но! Всё, я еду к Кроссу!

Через неделю (чёрт бы побрал эти пробки оО) Хэйнкель прибыла на место. Маршал проснулся в той же гостинице от громкого стука: кто-то настойчиво колотил в дверь. Маршал лениво поднялся, подошел к двери и открыл.  
- Где мои дети?! – девица, стоявшая на пороге, бесцеремонно отодвинула его и вошла в номер.  
- Ааа, так это ты Александр Андерсен? – Кросс начал припоминать черты лица девицы.  
- Какой я тебе Андерсен?! Я Хэйнкель Вольф! Отдай мне моих детей!  
- Так я их это…раздал…  
- Что?! Кому ещё?!  
- Нууу…в хорошие руки… - невинно улыбнулся Мариан.  
- Как это?!  
- А вот так, дал объявление в газету «Из рук в руки», мол раздаю детей, две штуки, рыжие, хорошенькие, одинаковые…  
- И?!  
- Что и?  
- Кому отдал?!  
- Панде… - честно признался Кросс, - одного…  
- Ты чо курил?! Какой панде?!  
- Нууу, такой маленькой, с хвостом, с ушами, с вот такими кругами вокруг глаз… Сказал, что он историк…  
- А второго?!  
- Ааа, ну тут пришел мой старинный приятель… мы с ним когда-то бухали вместе, вот… И сказал, что я , оказывается, задолжал ему кругленькую сумму… Ну, а я подумал и отдал ему второго очаровашку…  
- И?!!! – Хэйнкель медленно багровела.  
- Ну…и…всё…концы в воду…  
- Что значит концы в воду?!  
- Эээ…телефонов…нет… - выпалил Кросс, предчувствуя ужасное.  
- Ну держись!  
В тот день эта гостиница была сравняна с землёй…

И ещё кое что о близнецах Пипе и Лави Кросс-Вольф. Они оба были крещены в католичество, а их крестным отцом был Александр Андерсен. После «встречи» со своим… неразумным папашей они были разлучены и до некоторых пор не знали о существовании друг друга.  
Лави стал историком, а позже – экзорцистом в Тёмном Ордене. Он много раз менял имя, так как не знал, как его по-настоящему зовут, а в истории об этом сказано ничего не было _'' В отличие от Канды, Лави не был сообразительным мальчиком, и только к восемнадцати годам он догадался перевернуть свой нательный крестик и прочитать выгравированное там имя, данное ему при крещении – Лави.  
Пип же попал в семью к старому наемнику, капитану Бернадотте, а позже перенял у него и фамилию, и род деятельности. Сейчас он является капитаном отряда «Дикие гуси», который, в свою очередь, сотрудничает с организацией Хеллсинг (то-то Интегра удивится, когда узнает, что в её организации протестантских рыцарей веры есть католик -_-''). Своих солдат Пип иногда любя называет девочками оО…но это так, к слову… Пипер по части имени оказался более сообразительным… а может быть таковым оказался его приемный дедушка… В прочем, история об этом умалчивает…


	5. Глава 5 Хорошие новости

Часть вторая.  
…………………………………………..(название)

Глава 4. Хорошие новости («А у нас каникулы х3»

*Утро в Темном Ордене. 6 часов 45 минут.*  
- Ну и зачем ты нас собрал? – Канда недовольно вытащил изо рта зубную щетку.  
В заваленной бумагами комнате за письменным столом сидел смотритель Комуи. Вид у него был такой, как будто он только что создал нового комурина.  
Вокруг стола стояли четверо. Рядом с братом, чинно сложив руки на юбке экзорцистской формы, стояла Линали. По её лицу было ясно, что она знает какую-то тайну и теперь с загадочной улыбкой ждет реакции остальных. Прислонившись спиной к стене, чистил зубы Канда, стоя в одних штанах – по всему было видно, что его оторвали от утреннего туалета и он был эти не особо доволен. Напротив стола, ухватившись друг за друга, в мягких пижамках… спали Аллен и Лави… стоя…  
- Сейчас скажу… - ответил Канде Комуи, - Сейчас, вот эти проснутся…  
- Братик, а может ты их рано собрал, а? – с участием глядя на двух мирно сопящих экзорцистов, спросила Линали.  
- Ничего, в самый раз! Как раз у них будет время подготовиться! – смотритель поправил очки, - Будите их!  
- Аллен, Лави, просыпайтесь! – громко сказала Линали, - У нас есть для вас организационная информация!  
Парни что-то сладко промурлыкали во сне и продолжили спать.  
- Этих болванов так не разбудишь, - мрачно заметил Канда.  
Зубная щетка просвистела в воздухе и засветила прямо в лоб рыжему. Тот по инерции сделал шаг назад и, резко проснувшись, от неожиданности проорал:  
- Не бейте меня, я не виноват!  
Аллен, потеряв точку опоры в лице Лави, грохнулся на пол и тоже проснулся.  
- Ну вот, одним ударом двух зайцев…вернее, одного кролика и одну шмокодявку…- Юу поймал отрекошетившую ото лба младшего историка щетку и продолжил чистить зубы.  
- Проснулись, голубчики? – осведомился Комуи и торжественно добавил, - А у нас сегодня день открытых дверей! И я уже разослал приглашения!  
Лави и Аллен сонно переглянулись. Канда фыркнул и без интереса уставился на потолок.  
- И что это значит? – зевнул Волкер.  
- А это значит, что приезжают твои родители, Аллен!  
- Ха-ха, лузер! – ткнул заступоренного Аллена локтем Лави, начиная просыпаться.  
- Твои родители и брат тоже приглашены, Лави, - скаваилась Линали.  
- Как, у меня есть брат?! о_О У меня есть родители?! О_О – сон с рыжего как рукой сняло, - Чертов старик! Он всю жизнь мне говорил, что я внебрачный сын аиста и капусты! _  
- Не удивлюсь, если они и приедут _, - проворчал Юу.  
- Не занудствуй, Канда, - одернул его Комуи, - Тебе сегодня тоже предстоит трогательная встреча. Я решил, что это слишком жестоко – полностью отрывать экзорцистов от их семей в таком юном возрасте!  
Канда отгрыз половину зубной щетки.  
- Поэтому на ежегодную неделю бухла, введенную у Ноев в прошлом месяце, которая состоится совсем скоро, вы трое отправитесь по домам! – торжественно подвел итог смотритель.  
Воцарилась кромешная тишина.  
- А что это с Алленом?  
Волкер стоял, как обмороженный, вытаращив глаза. В его голове, очевидно, пронеслась вся его жизнь, как перед смертью.  
- Да ладно, это он от счастья, - заключил Комуи, - Всё, давайте, идите одеваться…И Волкера…унесите…  
- А по-моему круто… - пожал плечами Лави, выволакивая Аллена за собой из кабинета.  
Канда, отплевываясь от щетки, отправился в ванную, представляя, кааак ему сегодня влетииит…


	6. Глава 6 День открытых дверей

Глава 5. День открытых дверей или momento mori…

До полудня в Темном Ордене царила суматоха. Лави доставал Линали расспросами о том, кто его родители и как выглядит его брат. Та молчала, как партизан, и только раз загадочно сказала: «Скоро сам всё узнаешь». Комуи и Ривер регулярно стаскивали со стен или с потолка Канду, пытавшегося притвориться то обоями, то люстрой, и выгоняли из туалета Аллена, собравшегося смыться через унитаз и спрятаться в канализации.  
Ровно в час дня Темный Орден огласил радостный женский голос:  
- АЛЛЕН! – Интегра бежала, спотыкаясь и протягивая Волкеру руки. Вслед за ней, зажав в зубах цепь с крестом и подбирая полы сутаны, бежал Энрико.  
- Аллен, доча!  
- Мама, я мальчик!  
Интегра резко остановилась и злобно зыркнула на догонявшего епископа.  
- Максвелл! Почему ты даешь мне ложные показания?! Я просила напомнить, кто у нас – сын или дочка! Почему ты сказал, что дочка?!  
- Прости, дорогая, я перепутал! – выдохнул Рико, выплевывая цепь.  
- Как так можно, а?! Забыть пол собственного ребенка! Стыдно! Так, всё с начала.  
Главы организаций неожиданно развернулись, пошли к выходу и, выйдя, закрыли за собой дверь. Через секунду дверь снова распахнулась.  
- Аллен, сынок! – Тегра бросилась к охреневшему (не меньше остальных наблюдателей) Волкеру, душа его в объятьях.  
- Привет, мам, - сдавленным голосом произнес он.  
- Аллен, сын мой! – Максвелл присоединился к Интегре.  
- Привет, пап… - ещё тише прозвучал голос Аллена, - …спасите…кто нибудь…  
Дверь в зал резко распахнулась. Вошла Хэйнкель, таща за собой что-то на поводке. Оказалось, этим чем-то был маршал Кросс.  
- Нет, ты пойдешь, я сказала! – орала девица на вцепившегося в дверной косяк Мариана, - Это ты виноват! Это ты моих близняшек не пойми кому раздал! Ты пойдешь, гад!  
Вскоре благоверной монашке всё же удалось втащить маршала.  
- Неужели…это…- Лави вопросительно посмотрел на Линали. Та одобрительно кивнула, - О Бог мой…  
Вслед за любящей парой вошел рыжеволосый парниша с длинной косой, обернутой вокруг шеи – Бернадотте. За руку он держал Вику, с раскрытым ртом разглядывавшую интерьер. Увидев фигуристую блондинку с четвертым размером, Лави не удержался заорать:  
- Страйк!!!  
- Эй, это мой «страйк»! – Пип быстро спрятал Викусю за своей спиной и уставился на Лави. Тот, в свою очередь, смотрел на него. Секунд пять они так и стояли молча. Остальные созерцали эту картину в тихом охереве (все, кроме Комуи, Линали, Кросса и Хэйнкель).  
- Ну что, сынули, а ну ка обнимайте папку! – Мариан уселся на полу и распахнул объятья.  
Оба рыжих уставились на него.  
- Маршал Кросс? – прифигел Лави, - Так это… это мой брат?  
Они снова переглянулись с Бернадотте.  
- БРАТУХА! – заорали они хором, кидаясь друг другу на шею.  
- Ах! Запретная братская любоффь! Кавай! – пискнула из-за спины Пипа Серас.  
Комуи вытер платочком скупую слезу и умиленно заулыбался.  
Хэйнкель, со счастливой улыбкой следившая за близнецами, вдруг опомнилась и дернула за поводок озадаченного (ибо никто не бросился «обнимать папку» Кросса:  
- А ты не имеешь права называться их отцом! Ты отнял их у меня даже до того, как я научила их курить!  
- Какой ужас, - маршал картинно прижал руки к груди, - Но я не виноват! Если бы этот Андерсен мне их тогда не подбросил…  
- С падре я сама разберусь! Отвечай за себя!  
- Лави?! Ты сын учителя?! – помятый Аллен только что вылез из объятий родителей, очевидно, потерявших его в оных.  
- А, это ты, тупой ученик…  
- Я всегда знал, что вы живы, учитель.  
- Я тоже догадывался об этом, но сейчас мне не до тебя! Не видишь – я лишен свободы слова и передвижения!  
Пока вновь обретшие друг друга братья знакомились (друг с другом и с родителями) и рассказывали о жизни, Виктория подошла к мрачно подпиравшему стену Канде.  
- Ммм…Девочка, ты похожа на моего мастера… - протянула она, разглядывая экзорциста.  
- Какая я тебе девочка?! – рявкнул Юу, - Я мужик, не видишь что ли?!  
- Ой, точно, теперь вижу – у тебя груди нет, - смущенно хихикнула бывшая полицейская.  
- Подумаешь, какая утрата, - фыркнул Канда и гордо отвернулся, скрестив руки на груди.  
- А почему у тебя штаны из кожзама? – не отставала от экзорциста Серас.  
- Какой кожзам! Это натуральная кожа! – возмутился тот.  
- Все таки ты очень похож на моего мастера – он…вернее, она, тоже думает, что кожзам отличается от кожи только по цене…А кстати, ты случаем не Канда Юу?  
- Ну я… - Канда опешил. Он уже поверил было, что его пронесло и «трогательная встреча» не состоится… по крайней мере так скоро.  
- Думаю, мастер и господин Волтер очень обрадуются, когда придут: они ведь не видели тебя целых восемь лет! – тараторила Викуся, - Я – Серас Виктория, можно просто Вика! Очень приятно познакомиться! – полицейская трясла руку Юу двумя руками. Он смотрел на неё с ужасом.  
Дверь снова открылась, в зал вошли трое: молодой человек лет двадцати пяти на вид, одетый как подобает английскому дворецкому, и невысокая девица неопределенного возраста в темном плаще, за ними вальяжной походкой шел изрядно пирсингованый парниша в спортивном костюме.  
- Слушай, Волтер, я тут подумал, - обратилась к молодому человеку девица, - раз уж это день открытых дверей, может быть дверь в винный погреб у них тоже открыта?  
- Если у них вообще есть винный погреб, - ответил тот.  
- В таком здании должен быть винный погреб.  
- А что, если они вечные трезвенники?  
- Ну тогда они идиоты…  
Процессия остановилась перед уже стоявшей внутри небольшой толпой. Канда, наконец отняв у Виктории руку, отошел подальше в тень и осторожно, как кошка, стал перебираться поближе к противоположной входу двери.  
- Драсьте…  
- Ааа, вы, наверное, Канду ищете? Так он тут где-то был…  
- Мастер, мастер! Наконец то вы пришли! – полицейская обрадовано ткнула пальцем в конец зала, - А Юу там!  
Канда, уже было схватившийся за ручку двери, замер на месте спиной к происходящему. Толпа расступилась.  
- Канда? – Алукард(конечно же это был он… она, вернее) быстрым шагом направилась в сторону экзорциста, - Как ты мог, засранец?! Как можно в 10 лет уйти с каким-то художником-педофилом, зоофилом, некрофилом, древофилом…  
- Эээ…Алу, ты не переборщила? – прифигел Волтер.  
- Умолкни. Юу, ты в своем уме?! У тебя есть хоть капля совести?! Что ты делал все эти восемь лет?! – в черных волосах вампира загоралось множество красных глаз.  
- Нет, я не виноват! – Канда не оборачиваясь вжал голову в плечи. Волосы, собранные в хвост начали шевелиться от ужаса.  
- Отлично, и теперь, когда я наконец приехал в этот гребаный орден, что делаешь ты?! – продолжала дракулина *темная аура*, - Ты, паразит, ныкаешься! Пытаешься свалить, ни тебе здрасьте, ни досвидания! А ты не хочешь спросить, что было со мной, когда я утром не нашел тебя?! Я же тебе не Максвелл с Интегрой, это они могут забыть даже о том, что у них тут кажется где-то был сына, не говоря уже о том, что они обвенчались сто лет назад! Они вообще обнаружили, что Аллена нигде нет, только через месяц после его пропажи!  
- Ты чо на хозяйку гонишь, а?! – опомнилась железная леди.  
- Сейчас не с тобой, Интегра. А ты, Канда, за восемь лет даже не позвонил ни разу!  
- Не правда, я звонил!...один раз…  
- Вот именно!  
Весь научный отдел, экзорцисты, гости – все с интересом наблюдают сцену со стороны.  
В это время, воспользовавшись моментом, Серас подошла к Канде сзади на цыпочках. Юу услышал подозрительный треск за спиной, а ощущения, которые он при этом испытывал, были несравнимы ни с чем: что-то холодное и острое проскользило по его пятой точке, лязгая и поскрипывая.  
- Полицейская, ты что делаешь?! – Алукард с ужасом посмотрел на Вику.  
- Ничего особенного, мастер, продолжайте! – пискнула та. В одной руке она держала ножницы, а в другой… кусок кандовских штанов о_О.  
Юу с опаской обернулся и посмотрел на свой зад. Все присутствующие онемели. Среди всеобщей тишины раздался голос Лави:  
- Ух ты, Юу! У тебя трусы в розовых слоников!  
Вторым подал голос Аллен:  
- Так вот кто спер мои трусы!  
Все посмотрели на Волкера.  
- Нет, то есть я не это хотел сказать! Я их не ношу! – спохватился он, - Но ведь он их спер!  
- Да?! – сорвался Канда, - А кто спер мои, чёрные шелковые?!  
Алукард падает в обморок. И это логично с её стороны, ибо это было единственное, чем она могла ответить на такие подробности о нижнем белье своего сына _.  
- Так это Лави!  
- Аллен, ты же обещал не рассказывать!  
- Черт! У кого нибудь есть вода?! – спохватился Волтер.  
Через секунду перед ним стоял комурин(очередной _) с ведром холодной воды.  
Канда наконец обернулся(услышав глухой удар об пол _):  
- Нет, я не виноват! Мама, скажи, что это не из-за меня! _  
Шинигами отобрал у комурина ведро и опрокинул его на дракулину со словами «Дорогая, прийди в себя!».  
Алу на автомате села на полу, отплевываясь от воды и убирая с лица мокрые волосы:  
- Ну вы кретины? Теперь мне будет холодно и мокро! – потом посмотрела на Юу, умоляюще уставившегося на неё, - Канда, ты носишь чёрные шелковые трусы?! О_О Канда, ты гей?! Или, может быть, озабоченный?! Как это низко…  
- Мам, ты все не так…  
- Этот художник-педофил плохо на тебя повлиял! Может мне стоит отправить тебя в монастырь?...в женский!  
- Нет, не надо, я больше не буду!  
- Ой, а давайте меня в женский монастырь! – оживился Лави.  
- Ты что, хочешь повторить участь отца? – одернул его Кросс и добавил шепотом, - Монашки – страшные люди.  
- Я всё слышала! – дернула Мариана за поводок Хэйнкель.  
В это время Серас, дотоле с интересом разглядывавшая отрезанный ею кусок штанов Канды, решила попробовать его на вкус.  
- Я же говорила – это кожзам! – Вика пережевывала откушенный кусочек лоскута, - Никакой кожи тут и близко нет! Фу, и на вкус как… как… как соба…  
- Правда? – в глазах Канды загорелись голодные маячки.  
Юу радостно отодрал внушительный кусок своих штанов и с видом голодающего с Поволжья засунул его в рот и стал грызть.  
Алукард вторично теряет сознание. И это снова логично с её стороны, ибо непостижимо было то, что сын великого носферату может жрать собственные штаны _.  
- Ну что, Юу, вкусно? – с издевательской усмешкой спросил Лави.  
- Что, правда соба?! – Аллен с завистью смотрел на Канду, - Я тоже есть хочу! Делись! – парень оторвал ещё один кусок от штанов Юу и тоже принялся хавать.  
Среди членов научного отдела прокатился шепоток:  
- Аллен и Канда сошли с ума?  
- Нет, просто у Джерри выходной.  
- Ах, бедняжки…  
Картина маслом: Волкер и Канда(в…остатках штанов)…доедают чёрную ткань.  
- Волтер, ну ты издеваешься?! – Алу, вторично окаченная водой, обиженно выжимает волосы, - Ты что, забыл, что есть более гуманный способ приведения в сознание – выстрел в голову? _ Канда, тебя что, всегда здесь так кормят?  
- О***ть можно! Никогда не видел Зюзю, зохававшим собственные штаны! – Ян, до сих пор стоявший в стороне с чупачупсом в зубах, подошел поближе.  
- Не называй меня Зюзей – я уже вырос! – Юу выплюнул кожзам.  
- Ну хорошо, Зюзенька, - насмешливо ухмыльнулся Ян, хлопая Канду по плечу, - Кстати привет, давно не виделись, братец! Надеюсь, ты уже выучил таблицу умножения?  
Темноволосый экзорцист шмыгнул носом и посмотрел на старшего брата исподлобья.  
- Ясно, не выучил! – прочитал по взгляду Ян, - Да ты пи***ц какой тупой, Зюзя! Тебе уже 18 стукнуло! Или ты думаешь, что Муген есть – ума не надо?  
- Канда снова шмыгнул носом и вдруг пискнул:  
- Мама, меня Ян обижает! – он плюхнулся на пол рядом с Алукардом и, уткнувшись в его и без того мокрую рубашку, разрыдался.  
- Да ладно тебе, Зюзя… - начал оправдываться Ян.  
- Я не Зюзя! Я – Канда! Мама, убей его!  
- Яна нельзя убивать, он мозг нашей семьи, - носферату погладил Юу по голове, - Бедный Канда – обзываются тут все, обижают, жрать не дают… суки…  
Все окружающие наблюдали сцену с одинаковыми каплями.

К концу дня посетители стали расходиться. Интегра и Энрико ещё разок на прощанье обняли Волкера:  
- У тебя скоро день рождения, Аллен, и у нас уже есть для тебя подарок, - главы организаций загадочно переглянулись, - Приезжай поскорее.  
- Обязательно, всего неделька осталась, - грустно улыбнулся пацан.  
Поцеловав Лави в лоб, удалилась и Хэйнкель, утаскивая за собой Кросса на поводке и держа за руку Пипа. За ними ушла Серас.  
- Канда, когда ты приедешь, я выбью дурь из твоей башки, - сказала Юу дракулина, остановившись у двери.  
- Всё, Алу, пошли, - Волтер попытался вытащить вампира в дверной проем.  
- Ты должен пить кровь, Канда… - Алу ухватилась рукой за дверной косяк.  
- Ну пошли уже, - шинигами наконец удалось отцепить Алукарда.  
-…ты же, черт возьми, вампирское отродье! – проорала носферату откуда-то из-за двери.  
- До встречи, Зюзя, - последним вышел Ян.  
После пяти секунд тишины раздался голос Лави:  
- Юу, а в каком смысле «вампирское отродье»?  
- Не бери в голову, baka usagi…  
На выходе покидавшим Темный Орден встретилась возвращавшаяся с задания Миранда Лотто.  
- Вау, какая дэвушка, - протянул замыкавший шествие Ян и, быстренько усыпив её при помощи платочка с хлороформом, погрузил в мешок и закинул на плечо о_О. Не спрашивайте, откуда у него с собой хлороформ и мешок – это очередная загадка.  
- Ян, ты что, с этим приехал? – Алу и Волтер подозрительно посмотрели на мешок, когда парень их догнал.  
- Ну да, - заулыбался он.  
- Ну смотри… что-то я его не помню… - Алукард смерил его взглядом.  
- Мама, посмотри в эти честные глаза! Разве они могут врать? – Ян скаваился.  
- Твой пирсинг не внушает доверия…  
- Ой, а хотите, я его сниму?  
- Так, всё, проехали! Верю на слово…

Через пять минут в Темном Ордене… Заходят искатели, сопровождавшие Миранду.  
- Эээ… А где Миранда? – поинтересовался Комуи.  
- Мы думали, госпожа Миранда уже тут… мы немного отстали… - переглянулись искатели.  
После секундной паузы Лави вдруг заорал:  
- Вы потеряли мою будущую жену?! Как вы могли, бездари?!  
Все уставились на младшего историка в немом недоумении.  
- Черт, спалился…главное, даже раньше, чем ей успел сказать… - рыжий надвинул на глаз(последний -_-'') свою зелёную повязку, очевидно, пытаясь спрятаться.  
- Ты, паршивец! – вспылил Историк, только что вошедший в зал, - Ты о чем думаешь, дурень?! Не забывай – ты ученик историка!  
- Я отказываюсь! Не хочу учиться – хочу жениться!  
- Олух…


End file.
